Ugetsu Murata Anime/Story
This story page covers everything on Ugetsu Murata's experiences in the Given anime. He welcomes Akihiko back home, while in bed with the covers over his face. thumb|left|220x220px|Ugetsu coming out of the covers In a music room, Ugetsu starts playing the violin with Akihiko watching from the doorway. thumb|right|220x220px|Ugetsu noticing Akihiko During a flashback, Ugetsu asks Akihiko who he is but soon realizes that he placed second in the competition. Ugetsu was later transferred into the school and became Akihiko's first friend. Ugetsu plays the violin with Akihiko watching and is given a hug shortly after finishing. Ugetsu realizes that he is being loved and lightly hugs Akihiko. thumb|left|220x220px|Ugetsu being hugged At Ugetsu's house, Ugetsu tells a man to leave his stuff at the door. Ugetsu is welcomed home by Akihiko and leaves his belongings on the ground with him laying down on the bed. Ugetsu is offered coffee by Akihiko and declines the request. Ugetsu reconsiders the request and asks Akihiko to make some for him. Ugetsu is asked by Akihiko about the violin competition but is left fast asleep. thumb|right|220x220px|Ugetsu fast asleep in bed thumb|left|220x220px|Ugetsu smiling at Akihiko At Ugetsu's house, Ugetsu leans over Akihiko's shoulder and asks to give him a bite with him opening his mouth. Akihiko grabs a piece of bacon with his fork and hovers the fork in Ugetsu's mouth with Ugetsu closing and chewing. Ugetsu tells Akihiko that he wishes the humidity would just die with Akihiko telling him that's what he gets for living in the basement. Ugetsu is asked by Akihiko if he can play drums in the morning with him questioning why. Ugetsu asks Akihiko if he has a show coming up and if he's actually serious about it now. Ugetsu is asked by Akihiko if he wants to come. Ugetsu asks Akihiko if he's at a level that he doesn't mind showing him. Ugetsu notices Akihiko feeling uncomfortable and tells him that he sucks so bad, he couldn't even answer him and that he won't go. Ugetsu notices Akihiko smoking and grabs the smoke from him and smokes. Ugetsu is told by Akihiko to come with him telling Akihiko that there's no point in seeing a show if the performers aren't even trying. Ugetsu is told by Akihiko that he's toying with him mentioning that he has some enthusiasm. Ugetsu is thanked by Akihiko with him telling him to play the violin with him later. Ugetsu is told by Akihiko to play with his new viola-playing boyfriend with him telling Akihiko that he just likes his face. Ugetsu is questioned by Akihiko if that's so with Ugetsu agreeing. During the day of the performance, Ugetsu arrives to see Akihiko perform. thumb|right|220x220px|Ugetsu showing up While the audience watches the performance, Ugetsu begins to question what the hell. The audience starts to clap for Mafuyu & the others, while Ugetsu notes to himself how Mafuyu is blessed with natural talent. At Ugetsu's house, Ugetsu tells Akihiko that he has officially debuted the air conditioner. Ugetsu asks Akihiko what he's smirking about & if it's something that got him worked up. Ugetsu watches the live performance & tells Akihiko about uploading footage nowadays. Ugetsu is asked by Akihiko what he thinks with him telling Akihiko it's not bad, but it's not great, either & what it sounded like live. Ugetsu tells Akihiko that music is all about seeing the actual live performance & that it's not bad though with Akihiko telling Ugetsu thanks. Ugetsu thinks to himself that the performance isn't actually bad at all & thinks that this kid (Mafuyu) could really be big if he had the right kind of trigger. Category:Stories